Forum:(360) Lots to dupe for you, need some trades
Okay, here's the deal. I'll dupe any one or two of these guns here for you, or more depending on circumstances, for each weapon you can dupe for me below. Here's what I've got. My GT is Wonka Wash, friend me only if you have the right stuff. I'm on rather frequently, we can coordinate a time. WHAT I HAVE: Damage Accuracy Fire Rate Mag Bloody Equalizer 1036 95.8 1.6 2 Double Savior 239x2 86.2 3.6 21 Desert Bulldog 199x9 22.5 1.6 20 Pearl Troll 222 80 4.2 20 Fearsome Volacano 667 98.6 1.1 6 Pestilent Defiler 1079 89.3 1.9 2 Vicious Orion 822 93.6 1.4 16 Liquid Thunder 859 96.2 3.4 10 Combustion Hellfire 130 93.5 6.9 55 Pestilent Defiler 604 96.4 1.9 6 Cobalt Volcano 728 96.6 0.9 6 Static Equalizer 314 90.4 1.6 6 Desert Bulldog 172x9 72.9 1.4 20 Scoped Firehawk 249 94.4 2.8 12 Pestilent Defiler 976 93.3 1.0 2 Hunters Bulldog 213x7 71.7 1.6 20 Pestilent Defiler 940 91.5 1.3 2 Static Savior 195 76.2 3.6 18 Terrible Bulldog 185x9 19.8 1.6 20 Cobalt Volcano 736 97.3 0.8 3 Cobalt Volcano 570 97.3 1.1 6 Bloody Equalizer 882 90.4 1.6 2 Desert Hornet 208 80.8 7.6 12 Fearsome Volcano 642 96.7 0.8 6 Combustion Hellfire 128 83.3 8.3 55 Detonating Cobra 671 93.3 0.8 5 Solid Volcano 792 97.4 0.8 6 Troll 172 83.3 4.5 13 Bloody Justice 1216 96.4 1.3 2 Bloody Justice 1126 97 1.3 2 Savage Masher 329x7 88.6 1.0 2 Double Anarchy 135x4 35.0 12.5 42 Steel Thunder 942 97.1 2.4 5 Fearsome Thunder 1052 97.7 0.5 6 Desert Wildcat 182 65.8 10.1 70 Scoped Redemption 2987 88.8 1.1 5 Steel Bastard 416 67.0 5.7 62 Bloody Unforgiven 1430 94.2 0.6 2 Combustion Hellfire 127 83.3 12.5 55 Support Bastard 399 67.0 9.8 62 Symmetrical Muscleman 1572 capacity 256 recharge 60% health boost WHAT I WANT FROM YOU Ogres, Skullmashers, any pearlescents, 1k+ spread rocket launchers 500% burst count, Sniper killers, Pearlescent Shields, Nidhoggs. I'd love to do business with you. Feel free to post questions or comments. Nobledukeofpork 20:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) A table might have been nice.WellThisSucks 18:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I think there were some formatting issues which the original poster was not aware of when he created this. I have attempted to reformat it to be more readable and less of an eye strain, but if someone with actual knowledge of tables would like to reformat this that could help. Skeve613 16:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I have everything you want and can improve on nearly every weapon you have on your list! I require nothing in return, just a thank you, assuming we do business. GT - Blackcupraaa Made it kinda more readable. 14:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I am willing to trade. I got some of the guns you want and can improve on your weapons. Just send me a message to my gamertag, Terminator XIII, and we'll do business. Terminator XIII 19:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Kudos to the unregistered poster who put this in an actual table format so all stats are alligned. Skeve613 20:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC)